Una erección erectuosa, muy erecta (MORBY) - Mordecai y Rigby
by Mordecai y los Rigbys
Summary: Mordecai tiene una erección que no puede bajar ni dándole con un matamoscas... Él buscará una solución rápida, sin tener que recurrir a manuela. Mordecai y Rigby - MORBY - YAOI - TODOSXTODOS. (Regalo de cumpleaños para Palomita400.) ¡Short Fic completo! ¡Gracias por leer!


Introducción: Regalo de cumpleaños para Palomita400.

* * *

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_Adecentado: 17/10/2016_

* * *

**Una erección erectuosa, muy erecta.**

Un aburrido y fastidioso día como cualquier otro.

La alarma sonó (6:00 h). Mordecai lanzó el despertador hasta la pared, rompiéndolo en pedacitos. Al parecer el chico amaneció de un mal humor (y ni quien lo aguante) debido a un fuerte dolor en sus partes bajas.

—Me lleva... —susurró, percatándose de su erección; el chico la tenía todas las mañanas y sólo se la podía quitar haciendo... bueno ya saben. Pero, en esta ocasión, la tenía más roja de lo normal y parecía que le iba a explotar en cualquier instante.

El Paliducho se levantó en _bóxers_ hasta llegar al baño, caminando con las piernas arqueadas y dando grandes y lentas zancadas. Al entrar, cerró la puerta y se sentó en el escusado, comenzando con la mano derecha...

—¡Vamos, termina rápido! —se dijo a sí mismo, pero, al parecer, por alguna extraña razón, no lograba concentrarse, y cambió a la mano izquierda—. ¡Me lleva!

Mordecai se levantó del escusado, sin lograr bajar de estado de ánimo a su enorme salchicha.

—¡Mordecai! ¿Está todo bien ahí dentro? —le preguntó el mapache, tocando la puerta—. Quiero entrar al baño.

—Hmmm..., ¡sí! ¡En un momento salgo!

Mordecai se subió los _bóxers_, tratando de tranquilizarse, pero aún no lograba bajar su erección.

Al salir del baño, el chico se cambió y se puso unos pantalones ajustados, sólo para disimular aquella tienda de acampar: excitante monumento al símbolo fálico.

Después de varias horas de trabajo, al chico le dolía su paquete. Cada segundo que pasaba sentía cómo le pulsaba, como si el corazón lo tuviera dentro del tronco del pene. Mientras tanto, Rigby limpiaba lentamente las hojas de los árboles, muy aburrido, cerca del campo de fútbol. Mordecai podaba el césped (igual tapándose con la maquina sus partes bajas). En un descuido del mapache, el arrendajo se sacó su paquete y comenzó a masturbarse rápidamente, sin conseguir lo deseado.

—¡Diablos! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, guardando su pene y abrochando el cierre. Al parecer el mapache escuchó, a lo lejos, las maldiciones que pegó el paliducho, y decidió acercarse para saber qué ocurría.

—Mordecai, ¿pasa algo? —le preguntó, cargando la bolsa llena de basura.

—Nada, mapache. ¡Esta podadora que no sirve! —ocultándose para que Rigby no viera su erección.

—Pues yo la veo bien —le respondió, extrañado.

—¡No, no lo está! —exclamó, pateándola fuertemente, pero, al hacer eso, la podadora se volvió loca, cortando de más al césped mojado hasta llegar a la tierra y salpicar de lodo a ambos chicos.

—¡Aaaah! —gritó el mapache, cubriendo su cara al igual que Mordecai, pero fue inútil; ambos chicos terminaron sucios, llenos de fango y con pasto por todos lados.

—Creo que tomaremos una ducha, viejo —sugirió Mordecai, quitando lodo de su entrepierna y codos.

Los chicos subieron a la habitación y se quitaron la ropa. En cuanto el mapache se quitó los pantalones, Mordecai notó el peculiar olor que despedían, con gran fuerza, las partes bajas de su amigo, que se hallaba sentado en su brincolín. El paliducho movió su mano hacia su paquete: la peste era excitante, muy excitante para el chico. Aquello era como un baile de fragancias, aromas y esencias dentro de su nariz, que hacían que ésta se moviera de un lado a otro, siguiendo el olor fétido.

—Ummm, rico mapache —susurró, agrandando su erección aún más.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Rigby se levantó de su cama.

—¡Nada, nada!

Los chicos se quedaron sólo en _bóxers_. Mordecai se metió al baño (Rigby detrás de él).

—Viejo, báñate tú primero —sugirió Rigby—. Yo me quedaré esperándote aquí sentado (estaba en el escusado).

—¡Estás loco, tío! —lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló dentro de la ducha—. No tiene caso desperdiciar esta agua caliente. ¡Báñate conmigo!

Mordecai se rió, muy feliz y emocionado, porque su amigo se ducharía con él.

Después de dos minutos, ambos chicos se bañaban de espaldas: Rigby por timidez a ver el cuerpo desnudo de su amigo; Mordecai no sólo por timidez, sino para ocultar su chorizo, el cual seguía levantadito y bien animado.

—Mordecai —susurró Rigby, tragando saliva—, pásame la esponja que está frente a ti.

—Seguro..., toma.

Se la pasó junto con el jabón, tratando de no mirarlo, pero su lujuria interior lo traicionaba cada vez más.

—¡Gracias, viejo! —respondió Rigby, tallándose con la esponja enjabonada.

Mordecai se agachó en cuclillas para masturbarse, con la excusa misma de que se tallaría las piernas y pies. Rigby caminó hacia atrás en ese momento y, sin fijarse que su amigo seguía abajo, tropezó con él, cayendo de espaldas de inmediato.

—¡Rigby!

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Yo sólo...! —se percató de la polla (pene) de su amigo, la cual ya estaba roja, muy roja—. Mordecai, ¿y eso?

—¿Qué?

—Tu pene. —Señaló.

—¡Aj!

Mordecai se levantó y se volteó, pero a Rigby le ganaba la curiosidad de ver aquel pepino grande y muy rojizo.

—¡Mordecai, déjame ver!

—¡No! ¿¡Qué quieres ver!? —le preguntó, dándole aún más la espalda.

Rigby decidió ya no darle importancia a aquello, pero Mordecai no aguantó más las ganas y se giró, abrazando a su pequeño mapache, acercándolo a su peludo pecho mojado. El mapache quiso apartarse, pero no soportó mucho y se dejó llevar, acercándose cada vez más al vello negro y erizado del pecho de su amigo. Mordecai, sin decir nada, giró a su amigo contra la pared, empujándolo con fuerza y acercando su pene a la espalda del enano, resbalándolo varias veces por ahí.

—¡M-m-mor... Mordecaaaai! —gimió el mapache, tartamudeando, mientras Mordecai se agachaba para escupir en el ano del moreno.

El azulejo apartó cada pompa de su amigo, para dejar ver más aquel pequeño hoyito negro y peludo, prosiguiendo a introducir sólo la puntita del pene, y entre más lo introducía, Rigby gritaba aún más, que golpeaba con los puños la pared mientras las piernas le temblaban de manera descontrolada y muy aceleradamente.

—¡Rigby, deja de Moverte!

—¡Duele, duele...!

El pequeño sentía cómo le pulsaba el ano varias veces, mientras Mordecai bombeaba (adelante y atrás). El azulejo giró bruscamente a su amigo, introduciendo su pene en la boca del moreno (sacándolo y metiéndolo). En una de ésas, lo sacó y, con él, golpeó la cara de su amigo, dándole unas cuantas cachetadas en su nariz y mejillas (adelante y atrás, varias veces). Después acostó al moreno en el piso; éste apenas podía respirar debido al agua que caía en su cara. Mordecai se acostó arriba de Rigby, entrando de nuevo en el pequeño y sosteniendo su cuerpo sólo con las puntas de los pies (bajando y subiendo), mientras Rigby se enredaba en Mordecai como un pulpo, con sus brazos, piernas y pies. Después de eso, Rigby se vino en el pecho de Mordecai, al igual que el arrendajo, quien se salió de Rigby y se vino en el pecho del moreno.

Los chicos se quedaron agotados y abrazados. El sonido del agua mataba a aquel silencio profundo, junto con los lentos jadeos de ambos.

—Mordecai —susurró—, ¿ya se te bajó la erección?

—Creo... que sí. —Se miró el pene, ya flácido y pequeño—. ¡Gracias, mapache!

—Gracias a ti, viejo —le dijo, besando los carnosos labios de su amigo.

—Rigby.

—Mande.

—Te amo.

—Y yo a ti, Morde-tonto.


End file.
